A widely used common terminal transistor is an n-channel metal oxide semiconductor (NMOS) transistor, with a common drain in an n-type semiconductor region, and two or more channels having sources of the common terminal transistor, controlled by separate gates. The common terminal NMOS transistor may be used to provide current through separate loads connected in series to the channels. The common terminal transistor has a sense NMOS transistor for each channel to monitor current through the corresponding channel. It is desirable to have current through each sense transistor to be representative of the current through the corresponding channel and to be independent of currents through the other channels, that is, to have low cross-talk. This is commonly attained by having a compensation circuit which provides a compensation signal used to adjust the current through the sense transistor to reduce the cross-talk. The compensation circuit increases the area of the microelectronic device containing the common terminal transistor, undesirably increasing fabrication cost.